ILost My Mind
Plot The episode starts with Spencer Trying to put on a pear of Carly's jeans, but doesn't realise until Carly points it out. Spencer asks if Carly has heard from Sam, she says she hasn't and Spencer asks why Carly hasn't confronted Freddie. Carly says she wont talk to Freddie until he admits he and Sam kissed. Freddie walks in to the Shay's loft, and he expresses he's really worried about Sam, saying he hasn't heard from her in three days. Carly tells Freddie she knows what went on that night at the lock-in, and through tracking Sam's cellphone they discover Sam checked herself into Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, thinking she has lost her mind after falling for Freddie. At first, Carly goes in and confronts Sam saying that there is nothing wrong with her. Carly skips around the room yelling "Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie!" before Sam catches her and Freddie comes in, as Carly leaves and forces Sam and Freddie to talk. Sam says she hates him, followed by her saying she likes him after Freddie confronts her about the kiss. This is also part of the reason why she willingly admitted herself. Once visiting Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, Carly and her pals meet Caleb, (portrayed by Jim Parsons). Caleb is also a psychiatric patient at the facility, claiming that he's from the year 2077. Carly is the one person who believes Caleb is insane, but once he tells her she will be the future Vice President of the United States, she starts to become a believer. Soon the iCarly gang tries to break Sam out, but they won't let her sign out without a parent. Pam Puckett was not available however, so they come up with a plan. Their plan includes Spencer dressing up as Pam Puckett, aka Sam's mom, which leads to them doing iCarly at the hospital after his cover is blown. Carly then suggests to do a fan video chat of the seddie fans, asking their opinions if Sam is crazy for liking Freddie. That is when they click "Goopy Gilbert " and the guy who screams "SEDDIE!" screams it once again for a few times. Freddie then video chats iCarly from his Pearpad, saying his feelings matter too. Sam assumes he is going to humiliate her live on the web, however, he puts down his Pearpad and walks straight to Sam and kisses her live on iCarly to prove he has feelings for her. Then he admits "Now we're both insane". And the two officially become a couple. Trivia *As of this episode, there is a new opening. *The episode was filmed from May 9-12, 2011'.Pic of employment ad ("Caleb" and "Flora") from NICK' *''The Big Bang Theory's Jim Parsons guest stars as Caleb, a mental patient who thinks that he's from the future. '' * This episode continues after iOMG, despite the fact that iParty with Victorious aired in between those episodes. *This episode was filmed out of order. iDate Sam & Freddie, the next episode in the four part storyline, was filmed before it. *Goopy Gilbert (played by Jeremy Dozier), the fan who screamed "Seddie!" in iStart a Fanwar, is also in this episode. Jeremy Dozier reprises his role as Gilbert, the screaming Seddie fan He had lost 80 pounds since the filming of that episode. *This episode is part one of the "Seddie arc" which consists of four episodes including iLost My Mind, iDate Sam and Freddie, iCan't Take It, and iLove You. *Carly knows Sam's password to track her Pearphone, which only Dan Schneider truly knows and it is described as an "icky" word. *"Troubled Waters" (The Name of the Mental Hospital – a little nod to the great Simon & Garfunkel. )iLost My Mind Fun Facts *The iCarly webcast which shows Freddie and Sam kissing was uploaded on iCarly.com before it aired on TV. This accident may affect the viewer count of this episode. The video got removed during the airing of the episode and got uploaded again after it was done. *In the theme song when "iCarly.com" is being typed "DanWarp" and "TheSlap" can be seen in the toolbar being a reference to Victorious and the creator Dan Schneider. *In the background during a scene, Hungry Girl can be seen on the TV. *On the walls in the mental hospital, signs that read phrases such as "Friends don't kill friends!", "Do not eat game pieces!" and "Only bite your food!" can be seen. *Miranda Cosgrove's birthday was celebrated 05/12 on the iLost My Mind set.thumb|300px|right *Spencer saying "...in ways I can't understand." is a very brief nod to Dan Schneider's show All That: the character Coach Kreeton (played by Kel Mitchell) was known to yell "Daagghh! Aw, you've upset me in ways I can't understand!" *Girly Cow can be viewed in the background on the TV in the first scene at the mental institution. Quotes Carly: What's happening here? Spencer: I'm getting fat. I can barely get my jeans past my butt slabs. his legs and trying to pull up the jeans Carly: Those are my jeans. Spencer:'' she's right'' Yeah I know. Freddie: I'm really getting worried about Sam... It's been three days since- Carly: Since you two kissed!? Freddie: raise ''... '''Carly:' Yeah! I know! I saw it with both my eyes! Freddie: Do you know Sam's password? Carly: Yes... Freddie: Good! Tell me. Carly: Can't say it out loud; its icky. Freddie: Fine, I won't look, you type it in. Carly: Kay... Sam's password; shudders Ew... Carly: We're going to a mental hospital. Gibby: Yes! Carly: What are you doing in this mental institution? Sam: Finger painting. Carly her painting of a hand with the thumb and first finger raised ''What do you think? '''Sam:' Carly My head's jacked! I'm bonkers! Sam: Do you know? Carly: What? That you kissed Freddie? Sam: Ah! Shut up!! ears, freaks out Carly: I think it's awesome! I think it's great! Sam: No, no no, no!!! around the room Carly: Sam ''There's nothing wrong with it! Why are you freaking out? '''Carly': Sam loves Freddie! Sam loves Freddie! around the room Sam: Carly and puts her hand over Carly's mouth Licking my hand won't make me let go! Freddie:'''Sam c'mon ''the door, stares at the girls and walks in the room. They look back and he removes Sam's hand from Carly's mouth '' '''Carly I don't hear talking Sam Why'd you come here? Freddie To figure out why you check yourself into a mental hospital Sam: You wanna know why? Freddie: kinda Sam : I hate you! Freddie: Then why'd you kiss me?! Sam: Because I...quietly ''I like you... '''Freddie': So, you hate me and ''you like me...? '''Sam': Now you see why I need to be in here? I got problems I can't think straight I can't eat Attendant Sam we have hot quesdillas-- Sam the door and devours quesadillas '' '''Freddie' Look Sam , I get that you're feeling a little-- Sam Aww who cares, so I kissed you, so maybe I like you a little bit. It doesn't matter 'cause there's no way I'd go out with you or be your little girlfriend and Dang this place has good quesadillas Freddie Can I have one? Sam No! Freddie: Sam ''Can we talk about the kiss? '''Sam:' Yeah uh, actually let's never talk about it, all right? Freddie:'Sam.. Don't kill me ''away I was just gonna say.. no matter what happened that night his hand on her shoulder I'm telling you '''Sam even looking at him Off Freddie his hand off her shoulder You're not any more mentally unstable then you have been your whole life Sam You really mean that? Freddie I do Sam 'Kay let's get out of here quesadills into her purse as they leave Freddie Sure Caleb: And in the year 2041, the entire state of California... kerplunk! Gibby: Gasps Caleb: Into the water! Gibby: Those poor celebrities!! Caleb: You are speaking to the future Vice President of the United States! Carly: He's not speaking to the... I'm gonna be Vice President? Officer: '''Where's your father? '''Sam: '''You tell me! '''Carly: [as a group of police officers at the mental hospital forcibly escort her and Freddie out of the mental hospital] I'm the future Vice President of the United States!!! Caleb: crazily at the TV Sam: Caleb! Caleb: laughing ''What? '''Sam': The TV's not on! Caleb: she's right Ahhhhh!!!!! out the room Spencer: in the hospital, disguised as [[Pam Puckett]] Hello Sam. Sam: it's Spencer in disguise Hey, mom. Weird Patient: 'I love iCarly! ''an annoying voice while holding a steering wheel '''Caleb: Four years from now, Virginia and West Virginia will merge to form one HUGE Virginia! Carly: ...Settle down, Virginia. Caleb: Warning! In the year 2029, aliens capture Ryan Seacrest! away Sam: ''iCarly to the viewers'' You'd be crazy to go anywhere else!! Gooby Gilbert: SEDDIE!!!! Goopy Gilbert's Mother: ''background Gilbert, dinner time! '''Goopy Gilbert: '''SPAGHETTIIIIII! '''Sam:' Okay look, I don't care how many iCarly fan say I'm not insane for liking Freddie I know I'm cr- Freddie: [interrupts Sam''Wa-Wa-Wait Let's take one more check '''Sam:' No I don't wanna.. Freddie: Just one more! Sam: groans Freddie: Here hold this to Carly, gives her his camera, takes the Pearpad Carly: 'whispers' '''You be nice' ' '''Freddie:' Hey it's me Freddie, so a lot of people talking about whether Sam and I should ya know go out with each other and it's like everyone's wondering whether Sam is crazy for wanting to. Nobody asked me how I feel Sam: We talked about it Freddie: No you talked. You told me how you feel while you were eating a quesadilla Sam: The quesadillas here are amazing Carly: Sam Freddie: '''Anyway, yeah, it's important how Sam feels. But how I feel is important too. '''Sam: '''OK Benson, we get it! You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead, just do it, I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean things I've s- ''by Freddie kissing her like she did in iOMG '' '''Sam: ''Freddie kisses her (with a weird and confused expression on her face)... You mean that? '''Freddie: 'smiling Mmm hm... so I guess we're both insane. Sam: '''...So now what? '''Carly: ''camera to herself And... goodnight! ''off camera Photo Gallery See photos for iLost My Mind here. Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about this episode. Related iCarly.com Games Click here to play iEscape and help Sam break out of the mental institution Related iCarly.com Blogs The Future... According to Caleb External Links RobSp1derp1g's iLost My Mind Review References Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Relationship Moments Category:Season 5 Category:Seddie Category:Kisses